


Calling Healer Greengrass

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a very short Haphne based on the colour Orange.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Calling Healer Greengrass

Written for [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

"And what exactly were you doing with the affected area when this began?"

"Oh, no! I wasn't doing anything with it! It just.... it's kind of a long story."

"Generally speaking, Mr Potter, a wizards.... wand... doesn't turn orange without them sticking it somewhere they shouldn't."

"No, Healer Greengrass, you've got the wrong..."

"I'm not judging, I assure you I have seen worse. It would just help in my diagnosis to know what or who you were dipping your wand in."

"I'm going to kill George."

"Weasley?"

"Yes... but not... it was a prank?"

"Of course it was, Mr Potter."


End file.
